microcountriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Misthasian War
On the 4th December 2008, King Ian II found out that the Kingdom of Anzacia, was planning to invade the province of South Perisma, in Misthasia some time in late. Due to Anzacia's treasury rapidly being drained King Daniel requested yet another loan from Camuria, after talks King Ian II declined another loan, as the previous one was not paid off. King Daniel replied to this by launching the invasion into South Perisma. 'The Battle of the Richiov' Upon the invasion, The 1st Battalion of the King's Heavy Brigade dug in and used the bank of the River Richiov as a trench, while the Anzacian Forces had no dug in defencive line. The Camurian Force was, at first out numbered, but over time a steady flow made the entire Battalion ready and on the front line. A first wave was sent over the river by the Admiral to retake the bridge and the Great road. After a long battle that lasted for 10 days and 9 nights, the break through was achieved and the Anzacian Army was pushed back, helping Camuria achieve the decicive blow for a victory. Here are the reports filed by King Daniel of Anzacia's personal representative on the day to day progress of the war: At 16:00pm 19 December 2008, King Daniel of Anzacia ended talks with King Ian II of Camuria, tring to negotiate another loan for Anzacia. King Ian II refused to giv another loan as the outstannding bill of £2000. King Ian II offered that only half needs to be paid by the deadline, but King Daniel decided not to negotiate. Only one hour later at 17:00pm, Grenwich meantime King Daniel declared a state of war with the Kingdom of Camuria and her oversea's territories, less that 15 minutes later a small platoon crossed the border into Misthasaia, from Aintree, Liverpool. Two of the 1st Platoon of the Royal Camurian Army ad King's own Misthasian Guards held up the beseigers for nearly 5 minutes, until falling back to North Perisma and taking positions in the River Richiov. King Daniel is personally commanding the assault and with only a limited supply of money the King reported that Anzacian forces must have a quick victory, or be eliminated. Camurian forces are expected to swell and over power and out gun Anzacia soon, as they control the road and water links to Misthasia. A force of 14 men have been sent to Misthasia for the take over, with an expected 32 on the Camurian side. My accounts have lead to believe that Anzacia shall be sadly defeted, as this rather idiotic manouver has put Anzacia on the firing line for one of the Largest Micronational armies. With our element of suprise gone, we have no more tricks up our sleves and I expect the war to be lost by the end of December 2008. Due to the amount of hatrid in Camuraia and the Union of Micronational Allies for King Daniel, it is expected that anyone who co-operates with him shall be frowned upon and not recognised by any U.M.A nationas, or client nations. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia 'Report from the front 20 December 2008' Soon after I posted the main post above, I got a report by King Daniel from the front, that the force has came to halt, due to Camurian forces that have dug in along the River Richiov. A small set of burrows are under construction for the Anzacian force. King Daniel has set up his Head Quaters just behind the buffer zone and hasn't been able to see the battle, due the Camurian smoke bombs. Anzacia has a small arsanal of rockets baught from Camuria in July 2008 and is not expected to use them until dier need. The line isn't expected to move and King Daniel has taken up a trench warfare strategy from world war 1 and try to capture the bridges of the River Richiov to access North Perisma Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia 'Report from the front 21 December 2008' Today no progress was made in Misthasia and King Daniel has prepared a full on assault on the River Richov. In the camp in the 3rd tent, a small amount of smoke bombs are being created and a new consiment of balbering guns have arrived to eqip the men. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia 'Report from the front 23 December 2008' A report was not filed yesterday, as no progress was made on the front. Today, King Daniel decided to launch a new offencive in Misthasia, the main point of the offencive is to capture the two bridges crossing the River Richiov. The main bulk of the army is planning on the first assault on 25 December 2008 and try to recapture the East bridge to transport troops over and cut off the bulk of Camurian forces. On mainland Anzacia Lord Von Dyke, the leader of the Kinshar has lead a revolt and stormed the Citidul. The assault ended after 4 hours and the Kinshar retreated to the Polskan mainland. Lord Von Dyke declared the start of the new Civil war. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia 'Report from the front 24 December 2008' Today, King Daniel personally lead a campaign to capture the West bridge over the Richiov. We have no idea how the Camurians knew this, we expect they had been listening on the same radio frequency and all of the 2nd Army was pushed back. King Daniel was captured and the rest of the 2nd Army desperced and we have had no contact since we saw them fleeing out of Misthasia over 4 hours ago. King Daniel had stated if anything was to happen to him, never surrender, and his younger sister, Princess Megan shall take control as Princess Regent. Another report is expected to be filed today on the progress in Misthasia. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia Retrieved from "http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Anzacian_Minister" 'Victory' On the 31st December 2008 Genral Hurst of Anzacia, surrendered the Anzacian Armed Forces and the campaign, when the 1st Battalion stormed his Head quaters during New Year celebrations. This victory forced Anzacia to hand over all annexed territories annd added another 12 sq miles to the Camurian Empire. 'Timeline' *19th December 2008 (5:00PM) - Start of the Second Misthasian War *19th December 2008 (5:17PM) - The start of the Battle of the Richiov) *20th December 2008 - Anzacia startes 'Operation North Perisma' *23rd December 2008 - Operation North Perisma becomes active *24th December 2008 - King Daniel is captured by Camurian Forces *25th December 2008 - General Hurst arrests General Goulding and takes charge on Anzacia's front line *27th December 2008 - General Hurst's plan fails and the Anzacian Army is destroyed *29th December 2008 - Camuria wins the Battle of the Richiov *31st December 2008 - Camuria attacks the last Anzacian Stronghold at Waddicar Hill and defeats it winning the war. category:Camuria